Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ist eine US-Amerikanische Fernsehserie und gleichzeitig die erste Fernsehserie des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Die Serie wurde von den Brüdern Joss und Jed Whedon, sowie Maurissa Tancharoen, entwickelt. In Amerika startete sie am 24. September 2013 auf ABC und in Deutschland im Januar 2014 auf dem Bezahlfernsehsender RTL Crime. Die deutsche Free-TV-Premiere fand am 14. Februar 2015 um 20.15 Uhr auf RTL II statt. Die Serie handelt von der Geheimorganisation S.H.I.E.L.D. und dreht sich um den Agenten Phil Coulson, gespielt von Clark Gregg, welcher ein Team aus den Besten und Fähigsten Agenten zusammenstellt. Das Team besteht aus den Feldagenten Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) und Grant Ward (Brett Dalton), dem Ingeneur Leo Fitz (Iain DeCastecker), der Bio-Chemikerin Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Hengstride) und der Hackerin Skye (Chloe Bennet). Ab der Zweiten Staffel führt die Serie die Charaktere Lance Hunter (Nick Blood) und Bobbi Morse (Adrianne Palicki) ein. Ab der dritten Staffel wurden, die bereits in der Zweiten Staffel eingeführten Charaktere Alphonso Mackenzie (Henry Simmons) und Lincoln Campbell (Luke Mitchell), zu Hauptdarstellern befördert. Für die vierte Staffel wurde der Charakter Holdon Radcliffe (John Hannah), zum Hauptcharakter befördert. Wiederkehrende Themen der Serie sind die Organisationen HYDRA, ATCU, die Inhuman, sowie Kree. Des weitern wird ab der Vierten Staffel der Ghost Rider teil der Serie werden. Am 12. Mai wurde eine fünfte Staffel samt 22. Episoden seitens ABC bestätigt. Handlung Staffel 1 Der erste Auftrag für Coulsons Team lautet, den mysteriösen Mike Peterson aufzuspüren, der anscheinend plötzlich Superkräfte hat. Dabei kommt ihnen die Hackerin Skye in die Quere, die als Mitglied der Aktivistengruppe "Rising Tide" gegen alle Formen von staatlicher Oppression vorgeht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Peterson von einer unbekannten Organisation mit dem "Centipede"-Serum geimpft worden ist, das ihm Superkräfte gibt. Das Team kann den Mann in Gewahrsam nehmen und Coulson verspricht ihm, ihn zu einem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten ausbilden zu lassen. Skye tritt dem Team als Konsultantin bei. Einige Zeit später wird der S.H.I.E.L.D.-Wissenschaftler Dr. Franklin Hall von seinem ehemaligen Forschungspartner Ian Quinn, CEO eines Weltunternehmens, entführt. Quinn will, dass Hall einen großen Generator baut, mit dem man die Schwerkraft beeinflussen kann. Als Coulsons Team auf Quinns Anwesen ankommt, ist dieser bereits angeworfen. Um den Generator zu zerstören, lässt Coulson Hall hineinstürzen und dieser wird zu Graviton – jedoch unbemerkt von Coulson, der den Generator sicher verstauen lässt. Das Team bekommt es unterdessen mit dem Projekt "Eye Spy" zu tun, bei dem die Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin Akela Amadour durch eine in ihrem Auge eingebauten Vorrichtung gezwungen wird, kriminelle Befehle auszuführen. Das Team kann das Device zerstören, jedoch nicht nachverfolgen, wer die Hintermänner des Projekts sind. Stattdessen erscheint Projekt "Centipede" wieder auf der Spielfläche, als "das Mädchen im Blumenkleid" Raina den pyrokinetischen Scorch ''entführt und seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Serum verstärkt. Coulson verdächtigt Skye, die Information über Scorchs Aufenthaltsort weitergegeben zu haben, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es ihr Freund Miles in gutem Glauben über Centipedes Absichten war. Coulson fordert von Skye unbedingte Loyalität ein und will wissen, wieso sie unbedingt bei S.H.I.E.L.D. bleiben wolle. Daraufhin erzählt sie, dass sie ihre leiblichen Eltern suche, die wohl etwas mit S.H.I.E.L.D. zu tun haben. Beim Versuch, Scorch aus der Gewalt Centipedes zu befreien, sterben dieser und ein Agent.Raina kontaktiert daraufhin den Kriminellen Edison Po, der als einziger direkten Kontakt zum ''Hellseher (dem Leiter von Centipede) hat. Po wird von Centipede-Soldaten aus dem Gefängnis befreit, woraufhin Coulsons Team sie mithilfe von Mike Peterson zu einer verlassenen Fabrik verfolgt. Dabei erkennt Raina, dass Peterson der Schlüssel zum gewünschten Supersoldaten Centipedes ist, da er seine Kräfte auch ohne weitere Injektionen behalten hat. Daraufhin entführt sie seinen Sohn Ace und erzwingt eine Übergabe. Bei dieser verlangt sie jedoch Coulson im Austausch für den Jungen. Mike Peterson versucht, Coulson zu retten, gelangt jedoch ebenfalls in die Gewalt von Centipede und wacht nach einer Explosion mit eingebauter "Eye Spy"-Vorrichtung und amputiertem Bein auf. Coulson wird unterdessen zu einer Maschine gebracht, mithilfe derer er sich erinnern soll, was am Tag nach seinem Tod geschehen ist. Er erinnert sich, von einer Roboterapparatur am offenen Hirn operiert worden zu sein. Nachdem er von einem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Team unter der Leitung von Agentin Victoria Hand befreit wurde, sucht er das Gespräch mit Dr. Streiten. Dieser sagt, Coulson sei mehrere Tage tot gewesen und auf direkten Befehl von Direktor Fury auf fragwürdige Weise wiederbelebt worden. Fury ist jedoch für Coulson nicht erreichbar. In einem weiteren Fall kreuzt das Team erneut die Spur von Ian Quinn, der Coulson "schöne Grüße vom Hellseher" wünscht. Daraufhin heftet sich S.H.I.E.L.D. an Quinns Fersen und stürmt sein Haus in Italien. Skye wird dabei angeschossen und Quinn verhaftet – nicht jedoch, bevor er Mike Peterson eine Beinprothese schenkt, die ihm den neuen Namen Deathlok einbringt. Um Skye zu retten, will Coulson dasselbe Verfahren anwenden, das auch bei seinem Tod verwendet wurde. Mithilfe seiner medizinischen Akte finden Fitz und Simmons einen Ort namens "Gästehaus", in dem eine besondere Droge gelagert wird. Während Skye mithilfe dieser gerettet wird, findet Coulson dort eine Tür mit der Aufschrift "Tahiti". Dahinter befindet sich der Ursprung der Wiederbelebungsdroge: die obere Körperhälfte eines blauhäutigen humanoiden Aliens. Um den Hellseher zu enttarnen und eliminieren, helfen die Agenten Garrett, Triplett, Hand, Blake und Sitwell dem Team. Sie verdächtigen den an den Rollstuhl gefesselten Thomas Nash, und tatsächlich tritt Deathlok mit Nash in Kontakt. Bevor Nash jedoch verhaftet werden kann, erschießt Agent Ward ihn. Coulson vermutet, dass Nash ein Red Herring und der Hellseher in Wirklichkeit ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agent mit Zugang zu einem hohen Sicherheitslevel ist. Bevor er jedoch die Ermittlung vertiefen kann, kommt es parallel zur Handlung von The Return of the First Avenger und Hydra wird als geheime Schläferorganisation innerhalb S.H.I.E.L.D. geoutet. Nachdem Agent Garrett sich offen gegen sie stellt, wird offenbart, dass Hydra die ganze Zeit hinter Centipede stand. Garrett ist der Hellseher und Ward sein Sidekick, der prompt Hand erschießt und Garrett befreit. Unterdessen hat die US-Regierung den Geheimdienst S.H.I.E.L.D. aufgelöst. Die Mitglieder von Coulsons Team werden zu amtlich Gesuchten und stehen ganz alleine gegen die Hydra-Zelle rund um Garrett, Ward, Raina und Quinn da. In der Zwischenzeit entdeckt Fitz, dass May eine verschlüsselte Leitung zu Fury hat. Coulson ist sich sicher, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbirgt. Da sie sein Misstrauen nicht aushält, verlässt May die Gruppe zeitweise und kontaktiert Agentin Maria Hill. Von ihr bekommt sie den Hinweis auf eine Festplatte, die Daten über "Projekt Tahiti" enthält: Coulson selbst war der Leiter des Projekts. In seinem letzten Bericht an Fury empfahl er jedoch, das Projekt zu beenden, da die Seiteneffekte der Droge auf die Versuchspersonen zu entsetzlich seien und nur durch ein Löschen des Gedächtnisses gemildert werden könnten. Das Team hat jedoch vordergründig andere Sorgen, als Fitz und Simmons beim Untersuchen einer Hydra/Centipede-Basis von Ward gekidnappt werden. Fitz schafft es, mit einem EMP-Gerät den "ursprünglichen Deathlok" Garrett kurzzuschließen, woraufhin Raina diesem die Wiederbelebungsdroge verabreicht. Garrett behauptet in Folge, nun "das ganze Universum sehen zu können" und zeichnet seltsame Symbole, was seine Begleiter veranlasst, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Da greift S.H.I.E.L.D. das Anwesen an, wobei Skye den Sohn von Mike Peterson befreit, May Ward konfrontiert und Coulson es auf Garrett abgesehen hat. Gegen den Hellseher scheint er jedoch körperlich keine Chance zu haben, bis der untergetauchte Nick Fury plötzlich zu ihm stößt. Gemeinsam halten sie Garrett zurück, bis Mike Peterson ihn besiegt, sobald er erfährt, dass sein Sohn in Sicherheit ist. Ward und die Centipede-Soldaten werden verhaftet und Fury ernennt Coulson zum neuen Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. Während Deathlok ohne Begegnung mit seinem Sohn verschwindet, um sich von seinen Taten reinzuwaschen, macht sich das Team auf zu einer geheimen Basis. Raina besucht einen mysteriösen, blutgetränkten Mann, dem sie ein Foto von Skye übergibt mit den Worten, sie hätte seine Tochter gefunden. Coulson erwacht nachts und beginnt, dieselben Symbole an die Wand zu zeichnen wie zuvor Garrett. Staffel 2 Als neuer Direktor versucht Coulson, weitere ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten anzuwerben, und das Team erhält mit Topspion Lance Hunter und dem Mechaniker Mac zwei Zugänge. Hydra kann einige potentielle Mitstreiter kidnappen und einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen. Auch das US-Militär ist weiterhin hinter S.H.I.E.L.D. her, bis Coulson einen Waffenstillstand mit General Talbot aushandelt. Diesem widerfährt ein Rückschlag, als Hydra aus einem Armee-Waffenlager den Obelisken (ein Objekt außerirdischer Herkunft) entwenden kann. Doch auch Skyes Vater ist an diesem interessiert und beauftragt Raina, den todbringenden Stein für ihn zu beschaffen. Unterdessen ist Jemma Simmons auf Undercovermission in einem Hydra-Labor. Als sie von Raina enttarnt wird, entpuppt sich Security-Chefin Bobbi Morse jedoch ebenfalls als Doppelagentin Coulsons und kann sie retten. Skyes Vater, der mittels Erpressung Kontakt zu seiner Tochter erzwingen wollte, nimmt nach deren Scheitern Coulson ebenfalls als Feind wahr und verbündet sich mit Daniel Whitehall, dem Anführer einer weiteren Hydra-Zelle. Whitehall war bereits während des Zweiten Weltkriegs als Hydra-Wissenschaftler auf den Obelisken gestoßen und hatte erkannt, dass bestimmte Menschen ihn berühren können, ohne zu sterben. Auch Grant Ward, der aus seiner Gefangenschaft entkommen kann, schließt sich den beiden an – allerdings mit der Absicht, die Zelle von innen heraus zu zerstören und Whitehall an S.H.I.E.L.D. zu übergeben. Unterdessen wird eine ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin ermordet aufgefunden – in ihre Haut wurden jene Symbole eingeritzt, die zu zeichnen Coulson sich immer wieder gezwungen fühlt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Frau die „Tahiti“-Droge in ihrem Blut hat und Coulson erinnert sich mithilfe der Centipede-Erinnerungsmaschine an die anderen Testpatienten des Projektes. Schnell wird dabei klar, dass einer der ehemaligen Patienten die anderen aufspürt und der Reihe nach umbringt. Coulson kann ihn in einem Faustkampf nicht überwältigen, erfährt aber, dass er vom selben Zwang zu zeichnen getrieben wird. Die Symbole in ihren Hirnen scheinen dabei nicht vollständig zu sein – erst als sie ein vollständiges, kombiniertes 3D-Modell vor sich sehen, verschwindet der Drang. Dieses scheint die Blaupause einer Stadt zu sein, die der außerirdische Spender der Droge unbedingt aufsuchen wollte. S.H.I.E.L.D. und Hydra spüren die verlassene Stadt schließlich gleichzeitig in Puerto Rico auf. Raina und Skye werden von Ward gefangen genommen und sollen für Hydra den Obelisken in die unterirdische Stadt bringen. Dabei trifft Skye erstmals ihren Vater, und dieser erzählt ihr von den Geschehnissen, die zu ihrer Trennung vor 25 Jahren führten: Ihre Mutter entstammt einer Linie an Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten – den Inhumans – und wurde von Whitehall aufgeschnitten, da dieser mithilfe ihrer Organe länger leben wollte. Cal, wie Skyes Vater heißt, konnte nichts dagegen tun und hat seine von S.H.I.E.L.D/Hydra entführte Tochter seither gesucht. Nun, da er mit ihr wiedervereint ist, will er sich an Whitehall rächen – ihm kommt aber Coulson zuvor, der den Hydra-Anführer erschießt. Skye folgt Raina in die Stadt, wo Triplett zuvor Sprengsätze zur Sabotage von Hydras Plänen montiert hat. Der Obelisk wird aktiviert und die beiden Frauen mutieren, während der unbeabsichtigt ebenfalls in die Kammer gelangte Triplett vom freigesetzten Terrigen-Nebel getötet wird. Die Aktivierung des Obelisken ruft die Aufmerksamkeit mehrerer Personen hervor: Ein Kree landet auf der Erde, um die verbliebenen „Waffen“ seiner Rasse – die Inhumans – zu vernichten. Coulsons Team und Lady Sif können den Kree überwältigen und seine Erinnerungen löschen, doch auch sie erachten Skye als potentielle Bedrohung. Ihre Fähigkeit, Vibrationen zu verstärken und zu manipulieren, hat sie nicht unter Kontrolle. Doch auch die versteckt lebende Gesellschaft der Inhumans hat die Transformation bemerkt und der Teleporter Gordon bringt sie in Sicherheit, als S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten sie in ihre Hände kriegen wollen. Unbemerkt haben Bobbi Morse und Mack nämlich einer anderen Fraktion des Geheimdienstes angehört, die Coulson absetzen und mehr interne Transparenz will. Nach kurzen Kämpfen raufen sich die beiden Gruppen jedoch zusammen und infiltrieren eine Hydra-Basis in der Arktis, wo sie Deathlok aus Dr. Lists Labor befreien und den Aufenthaltsort von Lokis Zepter eruieren: Sokovia. Nach der Handlung von Avengers: Age of Ultron befindet sich Skye in einer geheimen Inhuman-Siedlung, die von Jiaying geleitet wird. Jiaying stellt sich später als Skyes Mutter heraus, die Krieg mit S.H.I.E.L.D sucht, um diese vermeintliche Gefahr für die Inhumans für immer zu eliminieren. Beim Showdown zum Staffelende wird Jiaying von Cal getötet, der inzwischen der Meinung ist, dass Jiaying ein Monster aus ihm gemacht hat und das größere Monster der beiden ist. Cal wird mithilfe des Tahiti-Projektes seine Erinnerung genommen und er eröffnet eine Tierarztpraxis. Skye soll ein neues Team von Menschen mit Superkräften anführen, verlangt aber, dabei anonym zu bleiben. Staffel 3 Sechs Monate nachdem Simmons verschwunden ist, versucht Fitz auf verschiedensten Wegen Sie zurückzubringen. Sein Weg führt in schließlich auf die Süd-Afrikanische Insel Morroco, wo es eine geheime Schriftrolle gibt die der Lösung des Monoliths weiterhilft. Dort begenet er dem Terrorist Yusuf Hadad welchem er nur knapp entkommen kann. Mitsamt der Schriftrolle kehrt er zurück zum Spielplatz und liest das einzige Wort auf der Schriftrolle: Death (Zu deutsch: Tod). Verletzt und traurig nähert sich Fitz dem Monolith in der Hoffung das er sich öffne. Seine Teammitglieder halten ihn auf bevor der Stein ihn ebenfalls verschlingt. Bobbi Morse streicht Sand von Fitzes Wange, was beweist das der Monolith ein Portal und Simmons auf einer anderen Welt ist. Auf Anweisung von Elliot Randolph, einem Asen der auf der Erde lebt, findet das Team herraus das Daisy Johnsons Fähigkeiten das Portal offen halten können. Fitz geht durch das Portal und bringt Simmons zurück auf die Erde. Eine Weile später findet Fitz herraus das Simmons versucht das Portal zu dem Planeten, welchen sie Maveth nennt, zu rekrieren. Es wird gezeigt das Simmons die ganze Zeit über mit der Hilfe eines NASA Astronauten namens Will Daniels überleben konnte. Dieser strandete dort als Teil einer Erkundgungsmission. Die Zwei halfen einander in dieser Welt, aus bösartigen parasitären Lebensformen, zu überleben, welche bereits hunderte Menschen über Dekaden, die durch den Monolith geschickt wurden und den Außerirdischen als Wirt dienten, getötet hatten. Es wird klar das Simmons sich in Daniels verliebt hat und deswegen versucht das Portal zu öffnen. Trotz seiner Eifersucht auf den Astronauten, hilft Fitz ihr und versucht ihn zu retten. Als Resultat aus dem Jaiying's manischen Handlungen im Krieg der Inhumans gegen S.H.I.E.L.D. haben sich Staffel 4 folgt... Staffel 5 folgt... Besetzung Hauptbesetzung Nebenbesetzung Gaststars aus dem MCU Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Trivia Bilder Logos Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Logo.jpg|Staffel 1 Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Logo 2.jpg|Staffel 2 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo 4.jpg|Staffel 3 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo 5.jpg|Staffel 4: Ghost Rider Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo 6.png|Staffel 4: LDM Agents of HYDRA Logo.png|Staffel 4: Agents of HYDRA Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo 7.png|Staffel 5 Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Logo 3.jpg Poster Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..jpg|Staffel 1 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 2.jpg|Staffel 2 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 3.jpg|Staffel 3 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 4.jpg|Staffel 4: Ghost Rider Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 4 LDM Poster.jpg|Staffel 4: LDM Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 4 Agents of HYDRA Poster.jpg|Staffel 4: Agents of HYDRA Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 5 Teaserposter.jpg|Staffel 5 Teaserposter Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 5.jpg|Staffel 5 Teamfotos MAoS - Staffel 1 Team.jpg|Staffel 1 MAoS - Staffel 2 Team.jpg|Staffel 2 MAoS - Staffel 3 Team.jpg|Staffel 3 MAoS - Staffel 4 Team.jpg|Staffel 4 MAoS - Staffel 5 Team.jpg|Staffel 5 Charakterpoträts Phil Coulson Staffel 1 Bild 1.jpg Phil Coulson Staffel 1 Bild 2.jpg Melinda May.jpg Agent Melinda May.jpg Skye.jpg Agent Skye.jpg Jemma Simmons.jpg Agent Jemma Simmons.jpg Leo Fitz.jpg Agent Leo Fitz.jpg Grant Ward.jpg Agent Grant Ward.jpg Phil Coulson Staffel 2.jpg Melinda May Staffel 2.jpg Skye Staffel 2.jpg Jemma Simmons Staffel 2.jpg Leo Fitz Staffel 2.jpg Grant Ward Staffel 2.png Lance Hunter.png Mack SHIELD.jpg TriplettSeason2.jpg Skye & Ward Staffel 2.jpg Phil Coulson Staffel 3.png Melinda May Staffel 3.png Daisy Johnson Staffel 3.png Grant Ward Staffel 3.png Alphonso Mackenzie Staffel 3.png Lincoln Staffel 3.png Rosalind Price Staffel 3.jpg Phil Coulson Staffel 4.jpg Melinda May Staffel 4.jpg Skye Staffel 4.jpg Jemma Simmons Staffel 4.jpg Leo Fitz Staffel 4.jpg Alphonso Mackenzie Staffel 4.jpg Yo-Yo Rodriguez Staffel 4.jpg Holdon Radcliffe Staffel 4.jpg Jeffrey Mace Staffel 4.jpg Videos AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. - Die komplette erste Staffel auf DVD und Blu-Ray - MARVEL HD Veröffentlichung *Die komplette Erste Staffel erschien am 16. April 2015 auf Blu-ray und DVD. *Die komplette Zweite Staffel erschien am 6. April 2017 auf Blu-ray und DVD. Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:MCU Serien